


Formula 1 Oneshots

by xdani3llex



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Babysitting, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Students
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdani3llex/pseuds/xdani3llex
Summary: Oneshots über die Formel 1 Fahrer
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 2





	1. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Formula 1 Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778000) by [xdani3llex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdani3llex/pseuds/xdani3llex). 



“Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich dich mit Felix allein lassen kann?“, fragend schaut Max seinen Freund Daniel an. Daniel verbringt die Winterpause bei ihm in Monaco und da Max’s Schwester auch zu Besuch ist und gefragt hat, ob die beiden auf ihren Sohn aufpassen können, ist Felix bei ihnen. Daniel und Max wollten gerade anfangen zu kochen als sie bemerkt haben, dass sie kaum mehr Essen im Kühlschrank haben, und so kommt es, dass Max einkaufen geht und Daniel mit seinem Neffen allein lässt. Er weiß, dass Daniel zwar eigentlich gut mit Kindern umgehen kann und auch Felix sehr mag, aber trotz allem ist Dan ziemlich chaotisch und manchmal selbst noch ein Kleinkind. „Ja Max, keine Angst, ich kann mich schon mit dem kleinen beschäftigen.“, grinst Dan Max an und versucht so unschuldig wie möglich zu schauen. Schließlich weiß auch er, dass er dem 2-jährigen ziemlich Konkurrenz machen könnte mit seinem Verhalten.

Noch immer etwas skeptisch zieht er sich dann seine Jacke an und schaut zu Felix der von einem Fuß auf den anderen springt. „Sei brav und höre auf Daniel okay kleiner?“, sagt Max sanft zu dem Jungen und streicht ihm durch die Haare. „Und macht kein zu großes Chaos, denn ich werde sicher nichts aufräumen, verstanden?“ Auf diese Worte von ihm kommt von den beiden Chaoten ein Ja zurück und schon verschwinden die beiden ins Wohnzimmer. Seufzend schüttelt Max den Kopf, nimmt sich seine Einkaufstüten und macht sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt.

Grinsend setzt Daniel sich neben Felix auf den Boden und fragt ihn, was er spielen will. „Autos“, kräht dieser zurück und läuft sofort zu seinem Rucksack und fischt einige Spielzeugautos raus. Als er sie alle in der Hand hat läuft er auf Dan zu und lässt die Autos in sein Schoss fallen. So spielen die beiden einige Zeit mit den Autos und verstehen sich super. Als Felix dann jedoch langweilig wird und er anfängt die Autos zu werfen, nimmt Dan diese so schnell es geht weg, damit nicht noch etwas kaputt geht und fragt den 2-jährigen wieder was er jetzt machen will. „Auto!“, war dessen Antwort darauf, woraufhin Dan seufzt. „Wir haben doch gerade mit den Autos gespielt, aber du wolltest nicht mehr.“ – „Auto!“ Verwirrt schaut Dan den kleinen an. „Welches Auto?“ – „Großes Auto.“ Als Dan dann endlich verstanden hat, dass Felix nicht mit den Spielzeugautos spielen möchte, sondern mit seinem großen Auto, wo er sich reinsetzen konnte, steht er auf und schiebt das rotgelbe Auto ins Wohnzimmer und setzt sich wieder zu Felix auf den Boden. Grinsend schaut er Felix dabei zu wie dieser aufsteht und mit dem Auto spielt. Als ihm die Idee kommt, dass er Max ein Video von den beiden schicken kann, und ihm somit zeigen, dass er sehr wohl auf ein Kind aufpassen kann, nimmt er sein Handy aus der Tasche und schaltet seine Kamera an. Er hält sein handy so, dass erst er auf dem Bild zu sehen ist und dann Felix, der sich mithilfe es Autos im Stehen festhält. „Sag Hallo“, grinst Dan dann in die Kamera und dreht sie zu Felix, strahlend in die Kamera schaut und gerade anfängt Hallo zu sagen, als dieser mit dem Auto umkippt. Dan fängt an zu lachen und kann nicht mehr aufhören, als der kleine wieder versucht mit dem Auto aufzustehen und wieder umkippt. Noch immer lachend beendet er das Video, schickt es an Max und schaut dann zu Felix. „Alles gut? Hast du dir wehgetan?“, was dieser kichernd verneint. So spielen die beiden dann noch weiter, bis auf einmal die Wohnungstür aufgerissen wird und Max besorgt reinstürmt. Dieser bleibt jedoch abrupt stehen und atmet erleichtert aus, als er sieht, dass Dan und Felix kichernd miteinander spielen und letzterer nicht verletzt aussieht.

„Ricciardo, du bist so ein Idiot“, schimpft Max dann auch schon los, „du kannst mir doch nicht einfach so ein Video schicken, ohne mir danach Bescheid zu sagen, ob etwas passiert ist oder nicht. ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.“ Doch der angesprochene grinst bloß unschuldig, denn schließlich ist ja nichts passiert. In seiner ganzen Aufregung hat Max jedoch vergessen, dass er vor Felix keine Schimpfwörter benutzen darf, was ihm erst bewusstwird als dieser Dan fröhlich anschaut und begeistert „Idiot“ kräht.


	2. George Russel/Charles Leclerc

Sobald George das kleine Café betritt, ist er von dem Mann gefesselt, der allein an einem Tisch sitzt. Er hat einen einfachen weißen Hoodie an und trägt ein rotes Bandana um den Kopf was ihn wunderschön aussehen lässt. Sofort stellt George sich vor, wie der Mann in einem seinen selbstdesignten Anzügen aussieht und bekommt den Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Als George realisiert, dass er noch immer im Eingang des Cafés steht und er schon komisch angeschaut wird, geht er schnell zur Theke und bestellt sich was zu trinken. Während er auf seinen Kakao wartet schaut er sich unauffällig um, um herauszufinden, ob ein Tisch in der Nähe des Mannes frei war, was aber leider nicht der Fall war. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Selbstbewusstsein schnappt er sich seinen fertigen Kakao und geht sicher auf den Mann zu. „Entschuldigung? Warten Sie auf jemanden oder dürfte ich mich zu ihnen setzen?“ Dieser schaut etwas überrumpelt von seinem Laptop auf und lächelt George dann freundlich an. „Sie können sich gerne setzen.“ George lächelt dankbar und setzt sich dann zu dem Mann. Dieser hat verwuschelte braune Haare und sein Gesicht ist zauberhaft. „Ich bin übrigens George.“ – „Charles.“ George nickt lächelnd und beobachtet den anderen, der nicht viel älter als er selbst scheint. Nach einem plötzlichen Inspirationsfluss greift George nach seinem Skizzenbuch aus seinem Rucksack und fängt grob an Charles Statur zu zeichnen. Sobald er damit fertig ist fängt er an den Anzug zu zeichnen, an den Charles ihn gerade inspiriert hat. Er denkt an einen schwarzen Anzug der schwarz Kariert ist und somit eine besondere Textur bekommt. Da drunter kommt ein weißes Hemd mit der gleichen Art von Textur, dementsprechend weiß kariert. Noch ist er sich nicht sicher, ob eine Fliege oder eine Krawatte besser dazu passt. „Trägst du eher Fliegen oder Krawatten?“, fragt er dann ohne von seinem Skizzenbuch aufzuschauen. „Redest du mit mir?“ Verwirrt schaut Charles nach oben und versucht herauszufinden was dieser in seinem Büchlein zu machen. „Ja. Also Fliege oder Krawatte?“ Nun schaut auch George hoch und lächelt Charles unschuldig an und bekommt ein zögerndes „Fliege“ zurück. Als er die Antwortet hat, fängt er sofort wieder an was zu zeichnen und aufzuschreiben. Die Fliege soll in dem gleichen schwarzen Stoff sein, wie das innere des Anzugs. Nach 10 Minuten, in denen George gespannt von Charles beobachtet wird, ist er dann mit seinem Design vollständig fertig und schaut Charles an. „Charles? Hast du Lust für mich Model spielen?“ – „Ich soll was?“ Charles schaut George aus großen Augen an und versteht nicht so genau, wie der Jüngere jetzt auf die Idee gekommen ist. 

„Ich bin Modestudent hier an der Uni, das heißt ich muss Klamotten und so designen und du wärst das perfekte Model dafür.“ George legt sein Skizzenbuch so hin, dass Charles es sehen kann. „Diesen Anzug habe ich gerade designt und ich denke, der wäre perfekt für dich. Also wenn du schon immer mal Lust hattest, Model zu sein, jetzt ist deine Chance.“ Unschuldig schaut er den Älteren an und sieht deutlich, wie dieser überlegt. „Aber das ist nichts mit Nacktshooten, oder?“, etwas unsicher schaut Charles den anderen und ist erleichtert, als dieser sofort verneint. „Wann hättest du Zeit? Dann könnte ich dir das was ich schon habe zeigen, und deine Maßen nehmen, um den neuen Anzug anzufertigen?“ Kurz schaut Charles auf sein Laptop und dann wieder zu George. „Ich hätte auch jetzt sofort Zeit, wenn dir das passen würde?“ – „Perfekt.“

So kommt es, dass Charles eine halbe Stunde später mit George in einem Kunstraum in der Uni ist und dieser aus einem Schrank Anzüge, die sorgfältig in Anzugstaschen verstaut sind, rausnimmt und aufhängt. „Stört es dich, dich vor mir auszuziehen, oder ist dir das zu unangenehm?“ – „Nee passt schon.“ Und schon zieht Charles sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legt seine Klamotten zusammengefaltet auf ein Tisch. George kann nicht anders als Charles Körper zu bewundern und kommt fast nicht mehr aus dem Sabbern raus. Der Ältere ist einfach von Kopf bis Fuß unwiderstehlich, und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn die Mädchen und sicher auch einige Jungs, bei ihm Schlange stehen. Widerwillig reißt er seinen Blick ab und nimmt den ersten Anzug aus der Tasche. „Es kann sein, dass dieser Anzug etwas zu groß ist. Wenn es nicht viel ist, kann ich es abstecken und nachher passend nähen, wenn nicht, dann nehmen wir den Anzug nicht. Und danach werde ich dich abmessen.“ Grinsend hält George dem Älteren erst das Hemd und dann die Hose an, welcher sich, ohne zu zögern umzieht. Während das Hemd fast perfekt passt, hält die Hose nicht an seinen Hüften und sieht eher aus wie ein Kartoffelsack als eine Anzugshose. George und Charles schauen sich an und lachen im nächsten Moment gleichzeitig los und konnten nicht mehr aufhören.   
„Ich glaube die Hose lassen wir sein.“, sagt George als sie sich endlich beruhigt haben. „Beziehungsweise den ganzen Anzug und du probierst den anderen an.“ Charles nickt und fängt an sich wieder auszuziehen. Der Anzug ohne Hemd wurde wieder in die Tasche gepackt und George hängt das Hemd auf einen anderen Bügel. Charles nimmt sich den anderen Anzug und zieht sich erst die Hose an, die fast wie angegossen passt, nur um die Hüfte war sie etwas zu groß. „Das sieht besser aus“, mit einem kritischen Blick fängt George an die Hose an drei verschiedenen Stellen mit Sicherheitsnadeln zusammen zu stecken, damit sie trotz Verkleinern, noch immer perfekt fällt. „Jetzt noch das Hemd und das Jackett.“ Während Charles sich fertig anzieht sucht George bereits ein Maßband aus einer Schublade raus und grinst, als er sich umdreht und der Rest perfekt an Charles passt. „Perfekt. Wenn du dich jetzt ausziehst werde ich dich vermessen okay?“ Charles nickt und zieht sich wieder aus. Als er fertig ist, stellt er sich so hin, dass George alles messen kann, was dieser auch sofort macht. 

Nach einer halben Stunde haben sie dann alles fertig geklärt und abgemacht, dass George sich bei Charles meldet, sobald er den zweiten Anzug fertiggestellt hat. Sobald sie sich verabschiedet haben, gehen beide nachhause. George fängt sofort an die Hose anzupassen und hängt den Anzug dann in seinen Schrank.

Im Laufe der nächsten Woche arbeitet George jeden freien Moment an dem Anzug von Charles und schreibt währenddessen ununterbrochen mit dem anderen. Sie verstehen sich erstaunlich gut und reden über alles was ihnen in den Kopf kommt. George regt sich über seine Kunstlehrerin auf, über ein Projekt was er machen muss; Charles regt sich darüber auf, dass er Mathe nicht versteht. Als es dann endlich soweit ist, kommt Charles bei George vorbei, um den Anzug anzuprobieren. Georges Zimmer ist mit Stoffen und halb fertigen Kleidern vollgepackt, an seinem Schrank hängen die zwei Anzüge für Charles und in einem Eck steht eine Modellpuppe, an der ein hellblaues Kleid ist. Neugierig schaut Charles sich um und bleibt bei dem Kleid hängen, welches ihn absolut fasziniert. „Bereit deine Anzüge anzuprobieren?“ Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, nickt Charles und beginnt sich auszuziehen.   
Nachdem Charles die zwei Anzüge dann anprobiert hat und die beiden perfekt passen, verbringt er den restlichen Nachmittag bei George und über dem ganzen reden vergessen sie die Zeit, sodass George vorschlägt, dass sie Essen bestellen, was sie dann auch machen. Während sie auf das Essen warten, reden sie weiter, als Charles auf einmal fragt: „Für wen hast du eigentlich das Kleid gemacht?“ George zuckt daraufhin bloß mit den Schultern: „Ich hatte die Idee von dem Rock und dann habe ich es schlussendlich in ein Kleid verwandelt. Warum? Willst du es etwa anprobieren?“ Den Vorschlag hat er eigentlich aus Spaß gesagt, doch als Charles jedoch nickt, setzt er sich auf und schaut Charles ernst an. „Wenn du das ernst meinst, dann können wir das gerne machen.“ Begeistert nickt Charles und will sich schon ausziehen, als George ihn kichernd unterbricht: „Aber lass uns erst Essen, dann haben wir mehr Zeit, falls ich was abstecken muss. Achja, und falls das Kleid dir passt, dann denk nicht, dass du drum rumkommst, das nicht auch auf dem Fotoshooting zu tragen.“

So kommt es, dass Charles eine Woche später in dem Kleid auf einer Wiese steht und Alex, ein Freund von George, Fotos von ihm macht. Immer wieder kommt George zu ihm und zieht das Kleid zurecht, bis sie nach einer halben stunde dann das perfekte Foto haben. „Charles, du siehst so verdammt gut aus in dem Kleid“, schwärmt George von Charles. In letzter Zeit sind die beiden sich immer nähergekommen und wären sogar schon auf ein Date zusammen, jedoch sind sie noch nicht in einer Beziehung, doch beide wissen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann, bis sie zusammenkommen. Charles schmunzelt und hebt das Kleid dann hoch, damit er es nicht über den Boden schleift auf dem Weg aus der Wiese. Am Weg angekommen geht Charles auf der anderen Seite in die Schule, zieht das Kleid aus und den ersten Anzug an, um die Nächsten Fotos zumachen. 

Als George nach einem Monat sein Projekt zurückbekommt und die Bestmögliche Notenzahl mit den Fotos von seinem inzwischen Zeit festen Freund bekommen hat, kann er nicht mehr aufhören zu strahlen. Die Fotos erinnern ihn an alles, was er bereits mit Charles gemacht hat und wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist, dass sie sich getroffen hat, und George kann nicht dankbarer sein.


	3. Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel

Sobald Mick seinen Freund Sebastian sieht fängt er schon lautstark an sich aufzuregen: „Ich schwöre dir, ich werde ihn umbringen! Was denkt er wer er ist, ein scheiß Arrogantes Arschloch ist er. Ich bring ihn um!“ Schnell eilt Sebastian zu Mick und hält ihm den Mund zu. „Hör auf! Hier kann dich jeder hören!“ Das bringt Mick aber nicht davon ab weiter zu fluchen, was jetzt durch Sebs Hand auf seinem Mund gedämpft wird. Jetzt doch schmunzelnd zieht Sebastian seinen Freund mit sich in sein Driver Zimmer, damit dieser nicht doch noch Ärger bekommt. Mick hätte sicher mehr Probleme bekommen, wenn er seine Flüche auf Englisch gemacht hätte und nicht wie jetzt auf Deutsch. Das Problem am ganzen ist, dass Seb nicht mal was gegen die Flüche sagen kann, denn er versteht den Jüngeren. Micks Freude, endlich ganz oben mitzufahren wird durch dessen unausstehlichen Teamkollegen gedämpft und Seb muss Micks Flüche und Beleidigungen dem anderen gegenüber täglich aushalten. 

Sebastian kennt Mick seit bereits mehr als 10 Jahren, durch dessen Vater Michael, der Sebastian am Anfang seiner Karriere unter die Fittiche genommen hat. Sebastian hat sich immer schon gut mit Michael verstanden, doch als Mick und er angefangen haben zu Daten, kurz nach dessen 18 Geburtstag, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihre Freundschaft das überlebt. Doch all seine Sorgen waren verschwunden, als Michael nichts gegen ihre Beziehung hat, trotz des Altersunterschied, was die beiden überglücklich macht. 

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzt er sich mit Mick auf dem Schoss hin. „Und jetzt sag mir ganz in Ruhe, ohne toben, was passiert ist, dass du ihn draußen so beleidigst?“ Murrend schaut Mick den Älteren an: „Aber das Arschloch hat nichts anderes als Beleidigungen verdient. Er versucht die ganze Zeit einen auf beste Freund zu machen, und macht, als wären wir die besten Freunde, dabei ist das Einzige was er will, an meinen Vater ranzukommen oder was auch immer er von mir will. Ich hasse ihn, er soll von mir wegbleiben.“ Fast schon weinerlich erklingt das letzte und Sebastian bekommt sofort Mitleid mit dem anderen. Er versteht, dass dieser sich nicht wohl fühlt und wirklich jeden lieber als Teamkollegen hätte, als den, den er jetzt hat, aber leider kann weder er noch Mick was dran ändern. Die einzigen die was ändern können, ist Haas selbst, aber Seb bezweifelt, dass die auf die ganze Kritik hören. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du ihn nicht umbringst, denn ich hab echt keine Lust dich im Gefängnis zu besuchen. Ich verstehe ja, dass du ihn nicht magst, ich mag ihn ja schließlich auch nicht, aber bitte, bitte, bring dir keine Probleme wegen ihm ein.“ Verstehend nickt Mick und lässt sich noch immer etwas angespannt an die Brust seines Freundes sinken. „Okay gut. Was hältst du von einem gemütlichen Bad noch dem Abendessen, sobald wir zurück im Hotel sind?“ Schüchtern nickt Mick und schließt genüsslich die Augen, als Seb seine Arme fester um seinen Freund schlingt. „Ich liebe dich mein Schatz, vergiss das nicht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ihr Pairingwünsche habt, könnt ihr sie gerne in die Kommentare schreiben


End file.
